


The Perks of Mating with the God of Thunder

by Prisioux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Menstruation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Possesive Thor, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Thor is visiting on business and accepts Tony Stark´s invitation to join the Avengers. He meets a nineteen years old student named Valery during one of the many P.R events he attends as a member of the Avengers Initiative and takes her as his mistress. Their relationship quickly evolves. Valery thinks she develops an addition to Thor´s cock. She accepts his offer to become his concubine and their lives change forever.





	1. Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically I want to explore kinks that I have seldom seen being explored with Thor. Here, Loki fell but there was no taking over Midgard, so the avengers come together through another context.
> 
> Plot: yes, there is, but it is heavily centered on Thor being a freak in bed and finding a more than willing and compatible partner. All consensual, but my headcanon is that to whoever joins the bed of a God over two thousand years old, that the power imbalance would play a huge role in such relationship.
> 
> BTW: I am using some of the characters and plot point of my previous Loki centered fic, Loki and His Omega Bride:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798242/chapters/31722144

The Bifrost had been restored and Thor was the first Aesir to make use of the colourful bridge between Realms, returning to Midgard for an extended period of time on a business trip pra proved be very fruitful on many fronts.

Since Odin was still King, the Crown Prince was free to indulge in his pastime of seeking adventure, even though he had taken on more responsabilities after the death of his brother, Prince Loki.

During his visit, Thor was approached about joining a team of super heroes and went to investigate this possibility, reasoning he liked to work on a team and that Midgard deserved to have as many super heroes as possible. He had become a great hit with the masses, after all: the battle against the Destroyer had been televised and Thor went from forgotten Norse God to modern day hero, a friend of mankind and a sort of Ambassador for Asgard.

Midgard was living days of Peace, but everybody knew it would not be too long before a villain emerge from somewhere and try to take over. For once, Tony Stark wanted to take the lead :

“Point Break, we must always be prepared to fight the bad guys. I am tired of waiting for them to appear twirling their moustaches and taking a pro active approach to crime fighting is what I have in mind.”

Tony Stark- the man behind the Iron Man suit- invited Thor, Captain America, Hulk, the Black Widow and Hawkeye to meet for some shawarma and brainstorm. He laid out the groundwork for the Avengers and was open for suggestions . He confirmed that the S.H.I.E.L.D would be an ally, but that they would be operating independently, as he not only had money but also some political clout with the U.A .

The idea was would be wellreceived by the general public, Tony Stark assured them, because Pepper Pottys had prepared a huge PR campaign to introduce the Avengers as a mixture of superheroes, public servants and do gooders celebrities:

“Now it is time to print the name Avengers in the hearts and minds of people. We need to show them you are ready to give your lives for their well being and remind everyone there are many ways to save the world, that we all can play a part!”

Education, apparently, was one of the best ways to “ save the world” as Miss Potts phrased it. Captain America agreed; he was used to visit schools and was great with kids. Natasha Romanov also insisted they attended as many fundraisers events orgnaized by cultural and artistic initiatives and Tony Stark decided their campaign for public approval was also an opportunity to scout for new talent in universities and military schools.

As Tony and Pepper were particularly enthusiastic about working with undergraduate students, they decided to grant scholarships for many universities and internships in  the new Avengers Tower for many young men and women of great potential.

In a couple of months, an event was organized after the winners were selected and the Avengers were in attendance to make speeches and hand out prizes.

Thor had been raised as a Crown Prince, so the social aspects of his work  were very much in order with what was being asked of him. He knew the importance of shaking hands and being polite to strangers, and while he would have preferred to be wielding his hammer and killing opponents in the battlefield, he had to concede there was much to learn about Midgard and this whole “ PR campaign”  gave him a great opportunity to connect with the members of the team and to have direct  contact with many of the native smallfolk.

After the ceremony was over and the feasting started, Thor was chatting with Clint Barton, who tried to explain Thor why Tony had nicknamed him Legolas , when a beautiful young woman caught the Crown Prince´s attention.

She had long, dark and curly hair styled in a high ponytail, leaving her lovely face exposed. Her eyes were hazel brown and her skin, sun kissed. The knee length, high waisted dress she was wearing could be described as conservative, only suggesting rather than enhancing her feminine curves, which made Thor even more curious about the beauty.

Thor quickly disentangled himself from Clint and went to speak with the young woman. He had never been shy with the ladies before and would not start now. Seduction was something he had not attempted in some time, but he knew he was still good at.

There was something in this midgardian that called out for him and Thor was more tha n willing to start pursuing her, as he was a free male of great virility, in need of compansionship since things had not ened well with Jane.

The truth was that he barely _knew_ Jane Peotter. He cared deeply for her,  of course- fall she had taught him ao lot in the three days they spent together-,but she was away in New Mexico doing her research and their reunion made it clear that her work was the most important thing for Jane. This meant they would spend more time apart than together, even when Thor was in Midgard, and neither thought they could make things work out in the long run.

Thor walked towards the lovely lady, happy to notice that the older woman she was speaking with had gone somewhere. The Crown Prince of Asgard found a the midgardian girl conveniently alone, sitting on a table. He introduced himself and politely asked her if he could sit and speak with her.

The young woman blushed slightly , but also keept a self possessed attitude, not avoiding making eye contact with him and diligently answering his questions which pealsed him immensely . He knew he could be intimidating, especially for mortals, and it was a good thing that this woman was seemingly unafraid of him, the conversation naturally flowing from both parts:

“My Lady, may I ask you your name? I am afraid it got lost in all the introductions…”

“Valery Olsen...Your Highness. I believe this is the right pronoun, or is nt? I have never been introduced to royalty before.”

“Your manners are perfect, my Lady, and I see that your beauty is also accompanied by sheer intelligence, as I know Mr Stark would only choose the best among your peers to receive such honours. You do, however, look rather young.”

Valery  now blushed furiously; she had not have had much experience with boys thanks to her overprotective brother and father, but she was sure that Thor-   _a God!_ \- was flirting with her.

How does one react when a superhero is showing interest?

Valery tried to act normally and continued the conversation as graciously as she managed under the circunstances: “ Thank you for your kind words, Your Highness. I was able to skip a couple of years at school and entered university a year before usual...I am nineteen and I should be graduating in the next year.”

Thor could not claim ignorance of many of midgardian customs and laws regarding relations between men and women- Jane  and Darcy made sure to school him- and although nineteen seemed to be quite a low number of years, Thor was sure her age made any courtship perfectly acceptable, at least legally speaking.

All things considered, any female of this Realm would be _too_ young for him:  Thor was well over two thousand years old.

“Please, Lady Valery, you may call me Thor when we are in private. I would like us to become friends. There is a lot a need to learn about Midgard and you could be of assistance, unless you ware too busy in the coming weeks with your studies.”

Valery then explained to Thor that she was not enrolled at NY University, but was a visiting student from Europe. She had earned a two month internship at Stark Industries, but was only expected to start in about two weeks:

“ I was raised and educated in Portugal and I  was selected to come to the USA for one year. The semester in Germany starts in three months time, which means that I will be available to help you in whatever you need. Actually, it would be a great thing to have on my Résumé.”

 _Perfect._ Thor could not believe his luck. While he was speaking with the lovely teenager, he could feel the eyes of his fellow Avengers on him. That she was of age and had agreed to work for him as his minder for the next weeks, far from the scrutiny of Captain America and Clint Barton, was simply _perfect_.

_Two weeks. Yes, I can determine her suitability and feelings for me in two weeks time._

 

***

The first assignment Thor gave Valery was to find him new and proper lodgings. He explained that Tony Stark had provided him with a floor on the Avengers Tower, but he wished to stay somewhere near the nature and far from the public eye, but close enough to New York to attend any meetings .

Valery quickly picked up her smartphone and showed Thor some rentals available at Putnam Valley . He chose a very comfortable looking two bedroom lakehouse.  Pepper Potts had already provided Thor with documentation- he was even granted diplomat imnuty- and he had a credit card for his personal expenditures.

Apparently, the Avengers Initiative was being partially funded by the U.A, but  when asked, Thor had no idea how much or even _how_ credit cards worked : “ You see, my Lady, that is the reason I need you…”

It was easy to make the online reservation and Thor seemed very satisfied they had this behind them. He also had a valid driver's licence- a relief :Valery had not bothered applying for an american one as she was only spending a semester there- and was more than happy with the description of her limited culinary skills:

“I am extremely easy to please, Lady Valery. “

Valery decided to buy a book of recipes as she could not stomach living two weeks on steaks and pasta.

Thor then handed Valery with five one hundred dollars bills as payment: “ I hope this is enough, but I can arrange more and all your personal expenses will be covered by my credit card.”

Now it was time for Valery  to look clueless: she had no idea how much to charge for her services as personal assistant. Other than internships, she had never worked in life and, despite not living like a millionaire, she was quite well off.

“No, the payment is completely acceptable...see you tomorrow...Thor.”

“ You have no idea how my name sounds in your voice, my Lady. You are truly a gift.”

Was Thor flirting again? Valery had thought him interested in her before, only to find out he needed an assistant. The discovery actually made her feel more relaxed in his company, although, if she would be honest, she was a bit disappointed Thor had offered her a job, not asked her on a date.

Perhaps Thor was like those super friendly and charming man, all huge smiles and sweet words?

Vaery was sure she would eventually finnd out Thor´s intentions: “ Then you must call me Valery, or Val...I am not a Lady, you know…”

They parted soon after. Valery wrote emails to her brother and mother, telling them the location of the lake house and informing she accepted a  position as Thor´s personal assistant. She then started checking the bus itinerary from Putnam Valley to New York and making a grocery store list.

 

***

Thor told Tony Stark that he is doing a crash course on midgardian culture for two weeks and does not wish to be disturbed, unless there is an emergency.

“Well, Point Break, you do have good taste in women, I will give you that...although your teacher is legal, she is just two steps from being a Lolita. Nineteen, huh? “

“ Nineteen...Ninety...Nine Hundred. You realize I am almost three thousand years old? Even if Lady Valery were ten years older, she would still be much, much younger.”

The observation was met with a smirk: “Then it is settled: you are too old to care. For what is worth, if she is consenting- and of course she will, just look at you- you have my blessings.”

***

One day.

Valery resolve lasted one day.

The pdf file with the bus schedule saved on her smartphone was never opened.

She had been confused by Thor´s interest in her at first and this strange feeling of warmth in her belly that would appear everytime she thought about their impending second meeting made Valery resume questioning the Thunderer´s real intentions at hiring her as a tutor.

She decided the best course of action would be not to stay all twenty four hours of the day available for Thor and just packed enough clothes to spend a day out, planning on returning to her dormitory for the duration of his stay in upper state New York, or at least until she felt more comfortable.

Problem was that she felt safe, protected and extremely happy with Thor right from the start. He was eager to learn, respectful of her and  his easy going nature put Valery´s concerns for her modesty at bay.

Before she could even notice, there she was, giggling and batting her eyelashes at Thor.

After they finished with an introductory lesson on world history- Valery glossing over about the expansion of the Roman Empire, as Thor apparently had been visiting Midgard at the time- the Prince of Asgard made a comment about enjoying the last sun lights of the day outside and sheepishly invited his teacher to swim by the lake.

Valery thought a great idea- why living by the lake if you would not be enjoying it?- so she went to change into her bikini, thinking about Thor amazingly sculpted body, a body she was going to see in all its asgardian glory.

_I suppose an Aesir God will not have such worries...I bet he does not even know what a bathing suit is._

Valery was not exactly ashamed of her body and was comfortable enough with people being nude in such context, as it was very natural in many parts in Europe, but she simply prefered to have her nether regions protected from exposure.

Thor was already swimming by the time Valery emerged from inside the house:

“Come, Lady Val! Join me!”

They had spent a truly lovely day, Valery had to admit. She cooked them a basic recipe of spaghetti bolognesa that turned out to be simply delicious. She had bought the best available and fresh ingredients in one of those fancy all organic food stores and  it made all the difference: Thor raved about her talents the whole time and had second and third servings of the meal.

Then she suggested they watcha movie and was surprised to realize they both  enjoyed silly comedies, spending the whole length of “ Me, myself and Irene” laughing their asses off.

When Valery caught herself almost snuggling to Thor at the sofa during the screening, she decided they had to return to the lessons. They studied for another hour and then Thor had the brilliant idea of swimming by the lake...

Valery finally lost the battle against the obvious -and mutual- attraction they both felt the moment his strong hands enveloped her waist and brought her closer to his own body.

The water was cold and Thor´s skin, warm. Valery closed her eyes and his lips fell on hers. She gave up any pretense of resistance and passionately responded to his advances, her tongue meeting his in a very wet and desperately hungry kiss that rapidly evolved to a make out session by the lake.

Breathless, the God of Thunder halted the kiss. Towering over her, Thor looked down at Valery now with unhidden lust.

To his credit, he decided to speak before acting on his more basic insticts:

“ My Lady Val, you are young and untouched, when I am old and experienced. Nothing needs to happen if you do not wish to. I am known for my strength and virility in Asgard, where the rules are much different, but even there I am proud to say I never took what was not offered. Know this: I want to go as far our bodies allow it. All you need to do is to give me your consent. You should not be ashamed or scared: I care about your well being and whatever happens between of us in the heat of passion, I will honour and treasure it.”

Valery did not care for her virginity the way many of her friends cared back when they were fifteen and starting to date. Had not been for her family- and perhaps, her focus on her studies- Valery would have lost the damn hymen a long time ago. For some reason, she had never really dated much. Her friends would tell her the problem was her high standards.

So, the years passed and the failed dates pilled over and Valery grew used to the idea that all she needed to wait  to start her sexual life was for a more experienced man, perhaps in his late twenties, someone less prone to the stupid and irresponsible behavior of the guys her age, but never had she though such man would be...Thor, the God of Thunder.

Valery knew her way around Norse mythology. At some point, Thor had been worshiped as a God of Fertility. If there is one man- GOD!- in the whole universe that could make her introduction to sex worthy the wait, it was Thor.

Frankly, she does not even remembers what she said to him: consent was given and, in no time, she was being placed in a huge bed, naked, wet and willing.

 

***

He gives her time to explore his body.

Good thing that Valery is not shy and scared, but curious and straight forward. She kisses his toned abs, plays with the golden curls around his cock and licks his rosy and sensitive balls, after kneading them and asking Thor if she was hurting him.

Thor knows exactly the when Valery faltered for a couple of seconds, her eyes falling on his fat and huge cock.

He had carried her from the lake to his bedroom in his arms, tenderly kissing the teenager. She was so immersed in her own little world of sensations that only when Thor climbed onto to bed, half sitting before her, that the thunderer recognised that _look_ many women gave him throughout the centuries, that stupid question written all over her beautiful features: _how he expects to fit this in little old me?_

He smiles when Valery, still a virgin, figures it out in a matter by herself; her eyes are now glistening with lust, going from his penis to his own eyes, smiling at him in anticipation. She spreads her legs before he even asks and moans as his tongue licks her folds.  Thor likes that she has only waxed the sensitive area between her tights, a furry triangle on her mound the only place left with pubic hair. He makes a mental note of telling Valery to always keep her pussy this way, thankful for not having to contend with any barrier, and brings his lover to her first peak in a matter of minutes.

Thor cannot get enough of her taste. Valery is as sweet as a woman can be, the bitterness of her arousal  is very subdued. After she comes on his mouth, he stops and has the intention of spreading his pre cum on her, to mix their juices and help penetration further, but Valery wants to return the favour.

She also wants to have a taste of Thor.

Back in Asgard even the Crown Prince would have to pay a prostitute or spend days convincing a lady, perhaps even going as far as bribing said lady with jewelry, to have an Aesir woman sucking his whole length. Midgardians more lax attitudes towards oral sex was a great discovery. _Aesir women have a lot to learn;  giving pleasure this freely and willingly is not a mark of their submission, but of their empowerment as females._

Valery obviously has experience with the act, silently smiling when Thor praises her efforts at swallowing him in his entirely, which she manages to do by relaxing her throat. He resists the urge of fucking her mouth and instead, strokes her hair as a sign of his approval.  She takes things a step further by sliding a finger in Thor´s ass. He has half a mind of telling Valery to stop- he never allowed any woman such liberty before- but decided against it. She is about to have her maidenhead claimed by a God whose cock is over 25 cm large and as thick as a can of red bull, so Thor says nothing.

When Valery finds what she was looking for inside of Thor´s arsehole, gently stimulating a part of him he was not even sure existed while continuously servicing him, he has the best orgasm of his long life.

Her name slips through his lips when she finishes to drink his warm seed, drops falling through the corners of her mouth.

Thor is impressed.

“Come here.” he says, gently lifting Valery´s chin and bringing her to his level. “You have a talented mouth. Do you think you are prepared for me? I would like to take you now.”

 

***

Valery is confused. Thor had just ejaculated in her mouth and she expected him to be soft now and even imagined they would engage in some hardcore cuddling session, but it was not the case. The Thunderer was, if possible, even harder and his huge cock seemed to have grown a couple of centimeters out of nowhere.

She agrees. Yes, she wants Thor to have his way with her. She is beyond aroused and, size aside, she trusts the experience will be pleasurable, as the God of Thunder clearly has some hundreds of years of experience in the matter.

Thor stretches her with his fingers. Valery finds she enjoys his ministrations, but the tension and the anxiety makes her wish Thor to move forward. Whether he reads her thoughts or grows impatient with the wait is open to debate, but next thing she knows, Thor is tearing her apart with his meaty hammer.

With horror, Valery hears him saying that he managed to get the tip of his cock inside; there is more to come.

It burns, it is painful, he is splitting her in two. She doesn't scream though. She breathes in and out and relaxes. He praises her, kisses her and gives time to adjust. When he starts moving in and out, pain gives way to pleasure and Valery is soon wailing and screaming she needs even more of him.

Thor does not miss a beat; his cock slides out and his huge arms grab her by the waist. He plants Valery on her fours before him. Playfully, he slaps her ass and with a grunt, he plunges in her , resuming his pelvic movements at an even faster pace. He is like a beast now.

She is sure Thor´s fingers will be visible on her hips the next day.

She does not care really, it is more than worth it.

When he finally spends inside, Valery regrets having so much pleasure. For her, it means she will never be able to find another man who would sate her. There is no one in the whole world who would give her what Thor just did.

 

***

As Valery sleeps, Thor thinks about what to do next.

In about twelve hours, her blood will be upon her. He knows it takes four days for the bleeding to stop and that she will be in the middle of her cycle a couple of days before they are to leave their retreat.

He will help her menstrual cramps with his cock. The mental image of his member coated in her blood makes Thor go to the bathroom and relieve himself, so arousing it is.

In the future, he knows that Valery will give him approval to have her at any time, even sleeping, but now it is simply too early.

Anthony Stark had explained Thor what a cliché was and now he was living one: _he had never felt this way before._ The girl was altogether... _perfect_. The way she took to his size...it had simply never happened. Jane was playful and would insist in lots of foreplay and oils before she allowed Thor in. Sif matched him in stamina, yes, but always complained of soreness and eventually ended things with Thor because, as she said, their sizes did not match.

Thor had taken Sif´s maidenhead and watched the bravest of shieldmaidens criying with pain, even though he had spent twice as long as he did with Valery to prepare the Aesir Godess for his cock.

Oddly enough, after a couple of years of awkward sex, Thor had sought advice with Loki, who also had as large as member as he had. His brother told him about some herbs that could ease the pain for Sif and it had worked for a hole centurie, but eventually her body got used to the herbs and she could not take him anymore.

Valery´s body accepted him, adapted to his size and even claimed more of Thor than any of his lovers had before. His mother had prophesied that he would find his perfect match one day. He had always thought this be a myth- such high degree of compatibility, mates who could only procreate with each other after bonding- and never expected said prophecy to come to pass.

Loki had told him once that such things actually _existed,_ hinting that him had found his perfect match. Thor did not believe, of course. Now, coming to think of, Loki would often go out on diplomatic missions and had always been very discreet about whom he bedded. It was entirely possible that, if Thor had found his match, Loki had found his.. _._

_I will never know..._

The last year saw Thor and his family coming to terms with the lies and the loss of Loki. Thor himself was adopted. Frigga told him the truth: she was barren. Odin sought a surrogate among the Jötnar Priestesses. Halflings from that race would take the appearance of their fathers, so Thor could barely be called a Frost Giant. Still, it was awful to know he had been taught to hate the race of his biological mother, but Thor had a forgiving nature and wanted to redeem himself for his mistakes.

Odin and Thor made amends. They travelled to Jötunheimr and granted the the Casket of Ancient Winters to their new King. Helblindi was far more malleable than Laufey-King and agreed to sign a peace treaty. Thor even met with the Giantess who birthed him.

Perhaps now that he knew ho he was and was waorking on becoming a better person, The Norns had woven Valery into his thread.

She was to become his bonded mate. The mother of his children, heirs to the Throne of Asgard. But she could never be his wife; she would never been Queen.

Valery was not of Royal blood and hailed from Midgard. A mortal, not a Godess or a Princess. There was nothing Odin could say or do when it was proved beyond doubt that Valery was his mate. The Allfather would have to accept his line would continue through bastard children. Thor would recognize each and every one upon their births. He would grant Valery with a title and immortality. They would share the same chambers and she would feed their children from her breasts. But she would never sit by his side and no Crown would adorn her head.

 

***

“Good morning, Lady Val. I hope you had pleasant dreams.”

Valery could say that yes, the dreams had been mostly pleasant, but the soreness in her nether regions and her bloated stomach prevented her from smiling: “ I like when you call me Lady Val…”

“You are and will be a Lady, this much I can tell you.”

They kiss and she is careful not to make it too passionate; she is no position to have a second round of amazing sex. She goes to the bathroom and sees blood when she pees. Her first reaction was to blame Thor´s huge member for giving her hemorragia, but then she remembers the day it is and realizesthe blood is her period.

Val cleans herself and brushes her teeth. She goes to the living room and is floored to see that Thor had cooked breakfast. Simple fare but a lovely gesture nevertheless. Toasts, butter, scrambled eggs, her favorite muesli and yoghurt. The fruits are arranged in a bowl at the center of the table and she reaches for a peach that she peels and slices , mixing it with the yoghurt and muesli.

Thor is very solicitous to her and they eat, speak and kiss the whole time. Valery helps loading the dishwasher and explains Thor how it works. He is obviously ready to have a piece of her again, but she simply tells him that she needs to spend some time in the bathroom :

“ Lady stuff, I am afraid.”

The thunderer is neither surprised or disappointed. He just nods and tells Valery that he will help her out as soon as she is ready and suggests she soaks in the bathtub. “ Not a bad idea actually.”

She does what she has to do in the bathroom and leaves the water running. There are some salts and oils to be used. Valery smells each and every one and settles for a mixture of grapes and red fruit seeds.

Valery is submersed at the tube when Thor comes in and joins her. She is about to protest, but Thor is faster: “ Stimulation is a good antidote for such pains, Lady Val. If you allow me to take you, the discomfort will soon be over.”

She has no idea why or how he does it, but Thor seems to have some power over her. Just the day before he convinced Valery to have sex with him and now he is selling the idea that his huge cock is the cure for her cramps.

Valery knew that her parents would engage in menstrual sex. The idea, frankly, had always disgusted her, even when her mother explained that was some natural way of preventing pregnancy and claimed that actually helped alleviate the symptoms of her cycle.

And here she was, begging Thor to fuck her bleeding pussy.

***

Loki had accused Thor many times of being a bloodthirsty oaf. The Prince of Asgard, of course, had never agreed with the assessment, and would protest vehemently. Seeking glory in battle, he would say, was not the same thing as having homicidal tendencies.

Fuck it, Loki had been right all along; he just did not know it was _moon blood_ that Thor was thirsty for.

The first time was in that bathtub, the water conveniently covering the mess of blood from Valerys. Thor knew she still had misgivings about the practice and that the most important thing was to convince her his cock was taking her pain away and make her comfortable with the idea.

Once he gave her a couple of orgasms, Thor managed to move to bed and continue to fuck her through the mattress.

She insisted in placing this strange plastic linen over the bed and covered it with some towels. “ This way, we can clean afterwards and not lose the deposit.” Thor would agree to any condition imposed at that moment, so horny he was.

"Perhaps it will be better if you lay on your stomach.” he offered and she agreed, since it was her favorite sleeping position when she was having her period.

Valery was tight , but her blood was guiding his cock in smoothly and soon Thor was hammering her cunt without mercy.

He found out that Valery loved to be praised for her wantonness while he ploughed her roughly :

” You are such an eager whore, wanting my cock in your bleeding quim...any other woman would not have allowed it, but you...you like it...tell me you do...tell me my cock healed you.”

The wet noises of Thor´s dick coated with her blood, moving inside and out of her drives Valery insane with pleasure: “Yes---fuck---I cannot live without your cock now---I will do anything for your cock.”

Thor rejoices in having so much power over her. He sees nothing wrong in pushing her bonderies in the heat of passion, if much he finds it is the right time to leave inhibitions aside and he does not hold back his own desires : “I must taste you...I want drink from you, my sweet whore...do you allow me such depravity? Say it...say you want me to stick my tongue and have your blood and my come together! Do you consent to be my whore, now and always?”

Was she losing her mind? Valery thought it was entirely possible. Five days into meeting Thor and she became this cock obsessed bitch in heat. Things that she found repulsive, she now craved. Thor had virtually enslaved her, made Valery into his whore as she called her. She should feel used and abused, but she loved every second of it. The things they shared so far...she had never felt this close to anyone before. Bewteen fucks, they would talk about deeply personal stuff.

Sometimes, Valery had the impression she was fucking her analyst, as she had bared her whole existence to Thor when his cock was not fucking her viciously.

“Yes...I consent...just fuck me, Thor. Do what you want...I need your cock, my God, I really need your fat, big cock.”

Valery could see in her head Thor´s smug smile. It was all what he wanted to hear: that she was his property, so to speak. She knew how royalty worked and was not surprised that Asgard followed even stricter rules than of european nobility. Thor wanted to take her with him. Her father was dead, her mother, busy working at the vinyard and her brother was living his life. Valery never cared about getting married before and a couple of her friends were living with their boyfriends. She knew that her and Thor living together while unmarried, and even having kids, would not raise any eyebrows on Earth, but the arrangement would be a sort of scandal in Asgard.

She would be his concubine.

Thor said he could force Odin to grant her a title and immortality and that their children would be princess and would inherit the Throne one day. He would never marry her, but  he also said he would not marry anybody else. They would raise their children together, but socially, she would not be recognized as his life partner. Some nobles would see her as nothing more than a whore. She knew though that nobody would say anything about their children and Thor agreed to sign papers and guarentee her that, if she wieshed to return to Earth for real, that she should continue to be part of their children´s lives. She would visit Earth as often as possible and perhaps her mother and brother would be allowed to enter Asgard in the future.

Other than not marrying him, the deal Thor was offering Varely was better than the ones she knew modern day royalty would offer to commoners marrying into their families. The gossip magazines never mentioned the terribly unfair prenuptial agreements those women signed to become princesses, making them virtual prisioners in their marriages.

Thor´s mouth was smeared in Valery´s blood when he went to kiss her. She could  also taste a bit of his own come in his mouth and was shocked to see that this was also a turn on for her, the consumption of their mixed body fluids just made her connection to Thor feel even more raw and real.

The menstrual pain virtually gone after hours of sex, Thor stipulated it was time for Valery to have some respite: “You must sleep now, my love...I will clean the mess we made. When you wake up, we can have dinner. Then I will take you again, many times over and over until you agree to have me breed you. I do not wish to wait any longer. I want you blood and your milk. I want all of you.“,

  
  


  



	2. Dickmatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets even more kinkier- perhaps a bit insane?- and Valery welcomes a change of pace in their relationship when they move to the Avengers Tower.

“In three days, I will breed you, little girl.” Thor thought aloud.

Valery was still asleep, naked in his arms. He planted a chaste kiss on her right cheeck and her eyes started to flutter. She smiled at him. " Good morming."

She had never thought about gods and their sleeping schedules. The myths mentioned a lot of partying and sex yes, but sleeping? She could not remember it. Thor slept, but not as long or deep as humans for his body was stronger and his needs, less severe. Apparently, all he needed was one or two hours of rest every day. When Thor was _really_ tired, like after a  fierce battle, he would sleep over six hours .

Their new routine was lovely, Valery thought: Thor would hold her naked body, sated from all the sex they had, until she closed her eyes and entered the land of dreams. His huge cock would still be _hard_ and _inside_ of her. It had been uncomfortable in the beginning, but now...Valery _craves_ it.

Like everything they have done so far, sleeping connected with Thor became one of her favorite things.

Valery thinks she is going crazy.

 _Crazy, yes_ ; she is crazy and has been dickmatized by a fertility God.

The same day her natural monthly bleeding stopped, Thor cooked them a hearty lunch and spoke to Valery about his plans for the coming days. As usual, his plans had to do with more sex and their new routine was part of his desire to start a family:

“ Tonight, I will fuck you deep and slow and have your second hole. You will take it all because you are my mate. Your quim fits myself perfectly, and so will your second hole. We will have sex until it is time for you to sleep and then I will move to your lovely main entrance. You must learn to have me inside of you for long periods of time in preparation for your breeding, my love. I mean to have my cock in you while we sleep.”

Valery´s head was spinning. Thor not only made her submit to his will and change her whole life  by convincing her to ditch her family, drop out of school and move to Asgard- where she would be his concubine- but now he also wanted to claim her _sleep_ , the only time she had for herself.

Was that not the definition of _greedy_? :

“Thor, you know I do everything for you.  (your cock compells me) and I am sure there is a reason for such request ( because you are depraved god), but don´t you think we, sleeping connected as you suggested,  is a bit, err...excessive? ( creepy?) I need a good eight hours of sleep...sometimes I wake up at night to go to the bathroom...and you do not sleep as much as I do. This cannot work…”

“Such sleeping arrangements would be temporary, my sweet girl, only until you are to cycle. I am thinking of your well being, Lady Val. Humans are not used to be knotted...you need training and sleeping connected will teach you endurance and discipline.”

_Did I just hear what I think I did ?_

“Thor...you mean to tell me you will _knott_ me? What are you, a wolf?”

Thor chuckled: “ No, not an wolf, an Aesir God. Our biology is other, our bodies made to endure for millenia. To compensate for our long years, nature has made our reproduction more difficult. We need explicit consent...the timing is also key. Aesir Goddesses would only cycle twice in a century. If they consent in being impregnated, they release a scent and the Aesir Male would finally be able to knot. This ensues that conception happens. I heard of Aesir couples spending a week connected until the woman was properly fertilized...you, being human, is much more fertile. I would need a couple of hours, I suppose, to get you with child…”

Valery fell into silence for some minutes. _Knotted...I will be knotted I am truly a bitch in heat._ _I cannot even be mad at Thor because he is very upfront about this and , all things considered, it is not his fault to be born this way._

No, she cannot be mad at the thunderer. He is sweet, caring, so open with her...that he is also a beast in bed and demands her full...err... _cooperation,_ is scary, but also endearing. He really shared everything he is and have with Valery. He wants to become a father so badly...he waited almost three thousand years for that. Valery would have preferred to wait ... to get to know Thor better first, but what is the point, really?

She knows she is dickmatized and would do it regardless.

A part of her finds Thor enthusiasm flattering; another part, a smaller one, is sure they are just both crazy sex deviants with several kinks and that his insistence of breeding her is only another one of his pervasions.

Would they be good parents? The way Thor spoke...he wants her _milk_. He wants to fuck her with her belly round with his child. He wants to fuck her ass in the weeks she can not be fucked in the cunt after the babe s born. He wants her to drink his cum when is not being spent inside her pussy...

Rarely does he talk about what he wishes for their children. Thor says they will be Kings and Queens in their own rights, the pride of Asgard. He told her once that his mother, Queen Frigga, would dote on their offspring, that they would be happy.

But he never speaks about how they will parent their children, what kind of people he wishes them to be.

Valery knows Thor to be a good man, but he is so sexually charged that makes it difficult for her to see other sides of him. Of course, they had been together for not even a full week. And her expectations are those of a modern day western european woman.

Thor, on the other hand, was raised in Asgard, the Realm Eternal, as a Prince. Why would he speak about which school their kids will attend? He was raised by tutors. He had nannies and minders. He probably only saw his parents during meals.

She had a lot to learn.

“You are quiet, little girl. Did I ask too much of you? Tell me truly.”

The question is indeed, stupid. Asking a nineteen years old young woman you met six days ago to be roughly fucked and impregnate her _is_ too much.

It does not mean, however, that Valery will not do it.

“ No, Thor, I agreed in being yours, remember? It is just...very different from the way we do things here and gives me a lot to think of.”

_Dickmatized. I am dickmatized._

_***_

Thor worries.

Val can be his concubine, but what he had promised her...about allowing her to raise their children together and periodical return to Earth, not to mention a title and a pension befitting her station, it was more than he should have.

Concubines were not even allowed to sit at the same table as their lovers.

Thor now wanted Val to be treated as a member of the Royal Family. 

He wanted her by his side.

Legally, there was only one way he could see to that.

“ Come here, little girl.” Thor said  gesturing to his lap. Valery stood up and gracefully sat on Thor, her arms enveloping his neck.

They kissed.

Thor took a deep breath. He did not know how Valery would react.

“ I love you and I want you to sit by my side once I am King.”

“I love you too, Thor, but I understand is not possible.”

“There is a way.” Thor said looking her in the eyes. “ In Asgard, you would be seen as a child. You will become half Aesir once you eat an Apple and immortal. Everybody would know you are carrying my children, but you would not be addressed as their mother and it pains me, because I want our children to call you by your rightful title in public and not be corrected by their tutors on how to address you.”

“Thor...did you find a way for us to marry?”

“No, but I could make you a Princess, a member of the Royal Family and your children- _our children_ \- would be mine as well, automatically in line of succession. This would be possible if I adopt you. ”

Valery almost fell from Thor´s lap.

_Wow, this is a whole new level of ...crazy._

 

***

Valery´s ass is glistening with Thor´s cum. He spreads his seed around the meaty ring and works to stretch it. He refused to use oils on her, said he believed his natural fluid to be more than enough to provide his lover with enough lubrication to make fucking her in the arse pleasurable.

“Suck me, little girl...suck me until I say so. You cannot drink my seed; I need every single drop to claim your ass.”

Thor was becoming increasingly more comfortable with Valery and she, with him.  She had grown stronger and now, was not enough as easily overwhelmed by this dominance in bed as before.

They came to an agreement: he is her superior, _in bed._  

She likes to submit, to handle him control over her body when they are both naked and aroused beyond their minds.

Her inhibitions, one by one, being forgotten.

_She likes to call him daddy in bed._

“Sure, daddy, I will worship your cock---your big, fat cock.”

The first time the word slipped through her lips was that same day, after they discussed the adoption angle.

They haven't even moved from the kitchen and once the talk was over, he buried his face between her legs, sucking her sweet little cunt. Her head went backwards and a smile crept on her face, as his tongue worked its magic , licking her folds and juices.

“ Daddy!” She all but whispered. 

Thor liked the way it sounded.

Soon he joined the game.

“Oh yes, suck your daddy off, my slutty little girl.” Valery claimed the tip of his cock and licked the translucent liquid, thecircular movements of her tongue making him groan, her hand firmly griped the base of his dick. Thor is so thick that her fingers do not meet when she tries to close her fist around him to pump his erection throughly.

Valery works Thor's length with her lips, up and down, her hand following a similar pace as her mouth, like a repetitive but wildly addictive song. “ Val, sweet girl---let daddy fuck your throat.”

She obeys, good girl that she is. The hand that was holding Thor's cock now is giving her support, for she is in on fours and will need anchorage to endure the thunderer´s thrusts.

He ruts in her mouth, grabbing her long hair as his hips move in and almost out. Thor likes to watch his lover when her mouth is on him. Valery has plump lips; he loves to kiss her, but he loves even more when said lips are around his cock.

Thor slows down his thrusts before pulling out from Valery. His right hand continues to strock his  cock; his left hand grabs his lover by her tiny waist and plants her in front of the high end of the bed. Valerys´s knees are tired, so she has pillows under them both to provide her with some relief. She takes position by holding tight onto the wooden edges of the bed's headboard and slightly moves her upper body forward in an obtuse angle.

The first finger slides in so smoothly that Valery thinks  for a second that it will be _easy_.

Thor plays with her anus for a while and then, adds a second finger. She fidgets a bit and takes deep breaths. Thor moves her long hair, kiss the exposed side of her neck and whispers in her ears: “ Shush, little girl...daddy is big, _too_ big, but you love his size. You love your daddy because he is big, he is rough and he wants to defile you in every possible way. Will you let me, Val...you will let your daddy use you as he pleases?”

Thor likes to get things his way. He is a Prince, a God. Nothing was too far fetched for him. Challenges were met, goals, achieved. What he never had, however, and always craved, was total dominance over a woman in bed. A lover who would go as far as he wanted.

Aesir would never allow such games to be played. Sif, agreeing to be his breeding bitch, taking in the arse to please him? Not in a million years.

Valery, his little girl, his perfect mate, wanted all of him. He knew she was struggling to come to terms with their strong bond, but she would soon accept that their wills were one and the same:

“Yes, daddy, I love to have your cock inside of me. You are so big and strong...you are very good to me, daddy.”

The role play and dirty talk makes Valery relaxes; they were playing and, in playing, living fantasies. It was what they were, _at that moment._ Nothing more and nothing less.

Their bed, their rules.

Thor decided enough was enough and his two fingers are suddenly pulled from her anus. She needed to feel the pain of his shaft ramming in her ass to have pleasure. Thor could not make things easier, not even for his lovely teenager mistress.

She cries when the tip of his cock breaks her second virginity.

“Daddy..it hurts.” she sobbs.

Thor makes use of his large hands to sooth her; the left one palms Valery´s stomach for comfort, while his right hand reaches for her pearl, in hopes that, by offering enough stimulation in that erogenous area, his little girl will forget about her anal ordeal.

When he finds that Valery has never been _wetter_ , Thor hammers his cock deeper inside.

“ Such a filthy whore you are...dripping from your quim while your Lord Father is fucking you in the arse. Do you know what this do to me, little girl? To see that you love daddy´s cock so much? Tell your Lord Father...tell me.”

Thor is not moving, but he is all in.

 _Daddy_ is from when Thor sweet and playful; _Lord Father_ means that only total submission will quench his thirst.

“Lord Father...please...take what you want. I am a big girl, big enough to fit my Lord Father…”

It is exactly what Thor wants to hear. He grunts and starts to move his colossal manhood.

As expected, Valery´s ass is even _tighter_ than her pussy and the lack of natural and self produced juices makes his movements inside of her narrow channel less fluid.

A couple of minutes in and Valery wails; Thor is sweating from the effort, roughly grabbing her hips and pushing even more of himself. “ Naughty girl, so wanton...making your Lord Father forget to make sweet love to you. Making him take you as a whore.”

“Yes, Father...I am your whore…”

Valery thought she should probably seek medical help, either from a psychiatrist, to help her accept her newfound kinks, or a physician, to sew her ass together. She was sure Thor´s giant cock would render her incapacitated at some point.

He kept mentioning how their perfect match meant her body was biologically prepared to adapt to his size, but Valery was not so sure.

It always hurted a little when Thor plunged his sword into her.

_Perhaps that is why is so good._

“Fuck, Val...fuck...I am so proud of you...so proud of my whore of a daughter...I want my friends to see how well trained you are...I want everyone to know I will only lay with you...that you please your Lord Father _so much_ that you will be the only one to have his seed.”

Thor was close, very close. Valery´s asshole, so tight, so good, massaged his cock with an oddly satisfying pressure, the nerves beneath his taut skin ready to explode and release a spurt of cum.

She was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen, his Valery. The Prince of Asgard liked to boast about his successes; he liked to share his riches with his friends. Lady Val, he thought, would be the exception. He could not have Fandral and Hogun share their bed like it happened many times before throughout the centuries, Thor and his unattached friends choosing whores and engaging in a private orgy.

But he could have them watch...have his friends see how devoted his Val was to him.

When Val finally agreed to the idea between screams and pleas, Thor came.

 

***

Before Valery was to reach the middle of her cycle, Tony Stark requested Thor´s presence at the Avenger´s Tower.

He did not have the heart to leave her alone in the lake house:

“Val, my love, we are going to New York; Anthony Stark and the Avengers are assembling. I am not sure for how long the meetings will take place, so we need to pack out things.”

And clean the house, Valery thought. No way she would lose the deposit; she would be a terrible personal assistant if this would happen.

So, the next hour saw the God of Thunder helping his teenage girlfriend clean their shared bathroom, fold linen and make the living room presentable again.

It was weird being in contact with well, _people_ after spending the last days engaged in an epic sex marathon with the Thor and the way the Avengers looked at Valery, like she had been kidnapped and brainwashed, did not help matters.

All except of Tony Stark discreetly approached Valery when Thor was not in near vicinity and asked her a variation of “ Are you _really_  okay?”, which is to say they thought she _was not_ with Dr Bruce Banner looking positively embarassed and asking Valery if she needed " some assistance".

If only there was a cure for being dickmatized, she thought...

Natasha Romanov had been trained since early age to seduce and abandon men and, as a spy, she had a sixth sense when it came to lies and manipulation. She knew Thor to be the kind of straightforward guy who would never abuse a woman, but in her experience, men had other ways of having women agree to do what they usually would not.

So, she figured, the best way to determine whether Valery was fine or not, was to ask her directly, but in a more subtle way:

“ I know you are legally an adult and that Thor is not forcing you, but the reality is that you are _very_ young and he can be intimidating.” Valery could not dispute that: Thor was a God, for crying out loud.” I just want to make sure you are not uncomfortable and that you have someone to talk to. Your friends and family, for instance, are they aware of your ...relationship?”

“I wrote my mother and brother yes and they know of my whereabouts and that I am assisting Thor. As for...our relationship, I will be travelling to meet them soon and speak in person. I think it is quite unusual to be dating a God, not something I could tell them through skype. I am also introducing Thor to my family, perhaps even some close friends.”

Natasha´s trademark poker face gave place to one of relief; not that she mistrusted Thor- _not at all_ \- but he might believe, because he had been worshipped as a God once, that he was above the law and customs of humans.

Somehow, hearing that he was about to meet his girlfriend's family made Thor seem almost normal.

The Black Widow, however, was more than curious. This sudden and serious relationship between an alien of over two thousand years of age and a girl that had not even reached her second decade of life was puzzling: “I am glad to hear, Valery. You are old enough to make choices and it is always good to have someone to rely on. Now you are on the honeymoon period of relationship and it is too early to tell where you and Thor are heading to, but women must be careful when getting involved, especially with a Prince, a God and a Superhero.”

Valery´s rational side agreed with Natasha wholeheartedly: she had seen enough of her friend´s parents going from star crossed lovers to bitter former spouses to know that every couple have its problems and ,when said problems piled up, that  break ups could get nasty.

“We have discussed many possible scenarios for our future as a couple, yes. Things are moving exceedingly fast and I raised many concerns to Thor, who has agreed that Asgard is behind Earth when it comes to many social customs. He will make sure I have as much autonomy and rights in Asgard as I would have here and…”

Natasha furrowed her brows, visibly upset. _What the hell, Thor is taking the girl with him to Asgard?_ “Tell me you are not going now, that you will get your Degree, that you are not leaving everything behind to follow him?”

“Oh...actually no, I am leaving with Thor; it is only fair I meet his family since he is meeting mine...and it is not like he will bound me to a rock and I will  never return to Earth. I am coming back.” Valery was trying to give Natasha the impression that her stay in Asgard would be simply a couple of days, and that she would soon return to his life as a student because the idea of starting a family with a guy- God or not- you only met less than two weeks ago was, frankly, _absurd_.

“ _Sure_.” Natasha just had this strange gut feeling about the whole situation. It was obvious that Thor had some sort of control over Valery, but anyone could see they were both very much in love and he was indeed taking all the normal steps for a twenty first century courtship. “ You are both happy and there is no doubt that Thor is taking you seriously and not just using you. How about we go to Pepper´s floor and have some drinks? Tony and Bruce mentioned they wanted to run some tests on Thor and this might take a while.”

Valery was more than used to have a couple of cocktails with her girlfriends back home and it was one of the things she missed the most since moving to USA, where she would have to wait another couple of years to drink hard alcohol at a bar.

 _Ridiculous_. “ This sounds...awesome. I can fix you some caipirinhas, we could order a pizza...I cannot drink on a empty stomach, for the life of me. I am a light weight.”

Pepper was much more friendly than Natasha, who was edgier and a bit rough around the edges. Valery decided she liked them both, but felt more comfortable with Tony Stark´s girlfriend...Natasha _was too_ intense, even more intimitading than Thor _._

“This is a very good caipirinha, Valery...perhaps a bit too sweet, but very, very good.” Pepper was on her second and Natasha, on her third. The pizzas had just arrived and the conversation was taking an interesting turn.

“So, tell us about your boyfriend. Thor gives me a very dominant kind of vibe. He is like a mountain of testosterone and with you, he is so sweet, at least when there is people around. How is he like when you are...alone?”  

Natasha mentioned she was “ getting to know” Bruce Banner, but left pretty much at that. Valery would have assumed the Black Widow dated Hawkeye and was surprised to hear that they were only friends.

Pepper, on the other hand, was in a committed relationship with former Lothario and Billionaire Tony Stark for some time. Due to their busy schedules and line of work, both decided to wait a couple more years until they took the next natural step. Pepper said they wanted to enjoy their freedom for the time being and Tony had, according to her, “ still had some growing up to do” which frankly, made him sound like a manchild.

Thor was definitely a _man_ : “Do you realize that, at some point, Thor was worshipped as a fertility God,right? He is associated with energy- thunder- but also...sexual energy. I will leave at that.”

Pepper giggled like a loon. “ No, no...it is not everyday we get to meet a woman who got intimate with a fucking God of Sex and I want details. Come on...Tony is very inventive and he takes charge...would be good for me to come up with some kinky ideas. Please, share!”

“Don´t get me wrong, I would love to boast, but the things we have done so far...I blush even to think. My parents were disgustingly happy with each other and I caught them more than once in very compromising situations, so I am not like a prude or anything. I had some experience before, but nothing prepared me for Thor...I mean, the size alone…”

Natasha needn´t hear more.

Diagnosis :DICKMATIZATION by a Norse God.

Valery resisted all the pleas and not so subtle attempts at prompting her to share more details.

Eventually both Pepper and Natasha gave up and they started to talk about the Avengers upcoming travel to Africa, where Pepper had founded a school for girls in Quenya.

 

***

Spending time as a couple with friends brought some degree of normalcy to Thor and Valery´s relationship, something the young woman really appreciated. Sex marathons with Thor were amazing, but interacting with other human beings, especially people as interesting and knowledgeable as the members of the Avengers, was great.

It also made Valery feel less of a depraved, sex crazed lolita.

Thor would be busy with Dr Bruce Banner and Tony during most of the mornings and Valery took to work with Pepper as an intern, secretarial work mostly not related to her studies. This did not frustrate her as it was the dark reality of internships . If most, Pepper was quite nice and took the time to explain how and why she was doing things the way she was doing. Valery found it fascinating. She was studying Engineering, but seeing Pepper in her element was quite an education. The way she handled old school executives treating her as nothing more than a glorified secretary by simply not backing down and insisting they do their jobs and let her do hers, without a hint of bitterness, was inspiring.

When everybody was done with their jobs, they would meet for a round of drinks and a good meal, which meant take away food. Both Thor and Valery were more conservative when it came to food and enjoyed cooking. Eating from a paper box was fine  once a week , but not _every single day_.

So, the night before they were to leave to Europe- the same night Valery would reach the middle of her cycle and be impregnated by Thor- they insisted to cook for the Avengers.

Thor was great at chopping vegetables and cutting meat. Valery ordered enough supplies from a nearby organic market and her boyfriend came to their floor a bit earlier to help her prepare the meal.

He was all business:

“ Mmm...not jumping on me now? I am quite surprised, considering that today is the day…”

Thor kissed the tip of her nose and continued to cut  the carrots: “ Not yet, Lady Val...I can be patient and wait until we are alone when there is a feast to prepare. “

Boeuf Bourguignon was one of the few recipes Valery´s mother taught her; it was her father's favorite dish and they always cooked on his birthday. Usually is eaten with bread but living now in Germany, Valery come to love spätzle- homemade egg noodles- and she happened to find a grater that worked just fine with the recipe she had.

It would take about two hours in the oven for the main dish to be ready but the guests would be arriving in a hour, so Thor and Valery set the table, cut the bread, organized the cheese plate and prepared the spätlze dough. The dessert- chocolate mousse- had been made in the morning, for it needed hours in the fridge until it reached the right consistency.

Now that they had most of the dinner in order, Thor did not resist and tried to insinuate they should take a shower together.

But Valery would not hear none of it: “ No, no, Thor...you still need to take a look in the oven and fix us salad. I will not take long...then you can shower while I mix the aperol spritz .”

The night was a success and, if some member of the Avengers still had doubts about Thor and Valery, they disappeared as soon as they had their first serving of the main dish.

Soon, there was nothing left in the oven: “ I am quite sad to know you are leaving...if not for the good company, surely for this amazing, home cooked food.” Clint Barton said frankly.

It was near midnight when the last guests- Pepper and Tony- finally left.

Valery was exhausted, but happy.

Thor was definitely beaming.

***

“Little girl, time is come.”

There was a gentleness in Thor´s touch that night; his kisses lingered longer and his hands did not demand her body with rough intensity, but rather they asked to have her _nicely_ , leaving imaginary trails on her stomach, kneading her breasts with care and lazily stroking her long curls between sweet words of praise.

Valery took a more passive stance this time. Thor clearly wanted to savour her, something he had not been doing lately, in the frenzy of their feverish couplings. It was like he wanted the child to be conceived in love , not in lust, Valery thought with herself.

The pleasure was not mixed with pain or the excitement provided by indulging in fetishes; it was pure, almost innocent.

“You are so beautiful, Val…” She was on her side, with Thor holding her by the waist, his crotch rubbing her from behind. The warmth of his breast as he whispered those words sent a wave of heat through her. The finger on her nub was just putting a slight hint of pressure, his cock nudging at her entrance : “ Your pearl, your rosebud.” Valery moaned, Thor took a deep breath; when he exhaled, his cock slowly slid inside. “I love you, Val…”

“And I love you, Thor.”

His breathing, heavy on her neck as her walls clamped around his cock. There was no rush, no need to; their bodies would do the work, as long as they stayed like that, together.

Connected as one.

The feeling of fullness, the same that brought Valery with so much pleasure and pain before everytime Thor´s huge member was thoroughly sheathed in the tightness of her channel , now had a taste of sublime.

Even bigger, thicker and warmer it felt. Neither moved, his teeth bared , the flesh of her neck underneath.

She slept at some point and dreamed.

 

She dreamed of a beautiful baby boy, naked, suckling at her breast.

 

She was pregnant.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valery gets Thor to meet her mother and finally goes to Asgard, where Thor has too much fun with the whole adoption crazyness.

Not that Valery had any misgivings about her relationship with Thor- especially _now_ that she was carrying his child- but she welcomed the prospect of having a full day only to herself, her mother and friends. 

After all, a woman cannot live _only_ from orgasms, more orgasms and cuddling.

“I will join you and your family in the morrow, little girl.” The thunderer rasped as they said their goodbyes. He was dressed in civilian clothes and trying his best not to draw attention to his presence, since neither wanted to be exposed to the press. As such, he was refraining from displaying too much affection in a public space, a sacrifice in itself.

It did not work; Valery could feel Thor´s erection under his jeans as he pulled her close for a last kiss and his reaction to her lithe body was enough to awaken her own desires. Thor, being a _go_ d, noticed that his soon to be adopted daughter was aroused by his own arousal, which in turn made him behave like the spoiled prince that he was, incapable to wait to have his needs satisfied.

So, he searched for a place to have a quickie before Valery was to embark.

Without shame or regret, Thor fucked Valery in the restroom of the VIP lounge. He had her on the sink, legs wrapped around his waist as he furiously thrusted inside of her. The fear of being discovered just added to the excitement of their coupling and Valery could not but wonder what would be like to join the so called “ high mile club”. _Not this time around._ She thought dejectly: Thor would be staying behind in New York and they would be travelling to Asgard from Portugal via Bifrost, meaning no sex on an intercontinental flight.

the sex was , as usual, great, but as so happens, it was the woman that had to live with the consequences: Valery had to endure eight hours of wearing soiled panties, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. In  the hurry to leave the Avengers Tower on time, she had forgotten to pack extra clothes in the bag she carried.  _ Lesson learned.  _ Next time, she would be having a _whole_ assortment of underwear just in case her God of Thunder convinced her to ride his glorious cock as they waited to embark on a flight…

Her best friend, Nina, came to pick her up at the airport. It was great to see a familiar and friendly face after those tortuous hours and Valery squealed in delight as she hugged her friend.

Nina was very happy to see Valery, but looked worried: “You look tired, Val. I thought you said you were flying executive...did you not manage to sleep?”

_ Not with Thor's cum leaking out of my pussy. “ _ I guess I am not used to travel long distances anymore…” Valery could have explained that her boyfriend decided to have some fun and convinced her to fuck in the bathroom and that, despite her valiant efforts of cleaning herself, every time her panties dried, she somehow would expel more  of the seed he managed to leave inside…

But that would be the definition of  _ too much information _ , right?

Nina sympathized. “Well, you can have a bath and a rest a bit before we go and meet the girls...we have reservations at eight, a fancy place Ana suggested. “ Valery would have prefered a quiet evening, a meal with wine and good company and going to bed early, but since this was to be just a brief stop over and not a long stay, it was good to gather as many friends as possible at one go and well, she did miss them.

Other family members, however, were not even making the effort ,which irritaded Valery: "Mom told me Narfi is touring and will only come back for Christmas. Have you heard anything from him?”

Once upon a time, Valery´s brother and Nina dated. They broke up as he wished to pursue his musical career, but remained friends. _Like fifteen year old adults they were._ Since Narfi would take _ages_ to reply to a single message and Valery had been busy the past weeks, she assumed Nina would have news of her empty headed brother.

As it turned out, she had: “They have been signed and, as far as I know, are recording right now. As soon as they are done though, they have some gigs and that is why he cannot come to see you off. You know, musicians get their money from performing, he cannot afford to pass the opportunity...”

Valery understood, of course, but it hurt her nevertheless.

It was a two hour drive from the airport to the family estate and they spent the whole time catching up. Nina took a gap year to travel the world and, as a result,  just now entered the second year at university, where she studied Law. Despite good grades, Nina was seriously considering dropping out. “ Honestly, I have no idea what I am doing or what I want to do...some days I think I should just change courses while others I am sure it would be just the same…”

Valery could relate. Engineering was a safe choice, not  a passion, making her decision of leaving her studies behind and joining Thor at Asgard less difficult, but still problematic. She felt exactly like Nina, doubting herself at every turn...at least when Thor was not balls deep inside and giving her the best orgasms…

"Well, I do understand how you feel...and that is exactly way I cannot offer you any advise, as I am about to do the same..."

Nina looked shocked, but Valery decided not to give too many details, as she would end repeating herself once it was time to meet her friends.

_They will think I am crazy...but perhaps I am. Crazy  and Hot for Thor._

***

After taking a long and warm shower that fullifed its purposes of relaxing her sore muscles and cleaning her body from the evidences of Thor's virility, Valery laid down for half an hour. It was good to be back home, in her old room and not even her impending departure would darken her mood, but the idea of speaking with her mother...

Valery feared her reaction to the news. She hesitated in speaking without Thor arriving for emotional support, but seeing that her mother was in good spirits, smiling and making not the usually invasive questions about her personal life, emboldened Valery and she concluded it would be better to have it past her once Thor came by.

Ada was not even forty years old and looked more like Valery´s older sister than mother, which of course had always annoyed her. 

She had married around Valery´s age raised her children almost single handedly, as her husband frequently travelled on business, and saw the day to day management of their vineyard, reasons that made the younger woman very proud of her mother.

As Narfi chose another path for his life, Valery felt she was the one expected to be thestudious and responsible one. Therefore, it was not so far fetched to assume that Ada would be less than supportive of her still teenager daughter´s decision of not completing her studies.

Not to mention the whole thing about being adopted by her baby father and lover…

Before she would lose her nerve, Valery unceremoniously dropped the first of many bombs over tea: “MotherImetThorandwebothfellinloveandnowiammovingtoAsgardwithhimandIampregnantwithhislovechild.”

Valery expected a heated discussion followed by tears from both sides and perhaps, if her mother was really against the whole idea, the “ do- not- come- back-  to-me- when- your -prince- turns- out- to be- a-  frog” talk, but instead, the opposite happened: her mother  was completly and honestely on board with everything, no matter how bizarre and sudden Valery´s decisions trully were.

Ada´s reaction and behavior left her daughter to wonder whether her mother had not been abducted by aliens and substituted by a mild mannered and extremely optimistic copy. 

Her mother just smiled: “ How wonderful! Love is a beautiful thing and I am sure you will have the best of pregnancy hormones and not suffer one bit…”

Valery looked at her mother incredulous. “Mom, did you listen what I just said?”

“Yes, you said you are in relationship with Thor, is expecting and will move to Asgard…”

_ So, she has not like entered some sort of weird early stages of demency. Fine.  _ Making sure to be clear about her intentions, Valery pressed:  ” This means that I will not graduate...at least not next year. Are you fine with this decision, mom?”

Ada shrugged: “Well, I did marry your father when I was twenty and only managed to get my Degree because I had by then done enough extra credits and was allowed to write my paper while on mother´s leave . Now, here you are, basically doing the same...honestly, Valery, I always believed in raising my kids by example, and _that_ was the example I gave you, right? I would be a hypocrite to tell you not to do it…”

_ Okay, this does make sense, but she never had problems with the “do what I say and not what I do “ before.  _ “We are not marrying...he is a Prince and I am basically lowborn and Asgard has all those social rules. Thor has mentioned a loophole in their Law that will actually grant me all the Rights and benefits of an asgardian citizen.”

With her mother humming in her approval and offering a second serving of the apple pie, Valery decided not to press her luck and failed to mention that Thor  planned on literally and legally become her “ daddy” in the eyes of the Aesir.

 

***

Thor arrived the day after and received a polite welcome in the form of a delicious homemade lunch. Valery´s mother was obviously more interested in Asgard and what kind of life her daughter would be having there than in actually getting to know the father of her unborn grandchild in earnest and this made Valery again question her mother´sanity, as Ada was not the kind of person to even care about the material over the emotional.

Valery brushed off her concerns over he mother´s strange behaviour since Thor either did not mind Ada´s lack of interest in his person or had not noticed it. Lunch over, Ada excused herself and went to work for a couple of hours leaving Thor and Valery to spend some time engaged with the newly acquired playstation 3, playing Assassin´s creed, an experience that Thor more than  approved it:

“Tis, by far the most fun I had since we started with our lessons, Lady Val…” he said after performing his third “ leap of faith” when Altair was running away from some templars in a radomly oriental street market.

“What can I say? I am a great teacher and the best personal assistant you ever had.” While the game was indeed fun, it was a beautiful day and Valery wanted to show Thor around. They saved their session for later - Thor insisted they would bring the console to Asgard- and went for a walk through the property and it took only half an hour before the thunderer started having second intentions.

“Little girl, you are doing it again…” Thor said as he enveloped her waist, pulling Valery closer to his chest and leaned in for a kiss.

“What am I doing wrong, _ daddy _ ?” Valery sounded very innocent, which of course drove Thor even more to the edge...he wanted to answer that it was the sight of her perfectly round shaped ass under the light fabric of her dress, moving in a very enticing fashion as she walked two steps ahead of him, but all he managed to do was to take Valery under a nearby tree and rid her of her panties, eyes locked on hers as he fingered her tight pussy in preparation for him.

Thor´s kisses were hungry and demanding, his mouth always claiming more of hers. Panting, his fingers busily releasing his leaking and hard cock, the thunderer whispered in his lover´s ears, his warm breath melting any misgivings she might have had about being fucked in the open ( she had none): “You are daddy's naughty girl, that is what you are...always giving me reasons to ravish you, to stick my cock in your quim.”

He lifted her from the ground and Valery followed his implicit instructions by wrapping her legs around him. Thor entered her at once and she gasped; it had been only a day since they last made love, but this position gave him more access to her chore and his huge size, coupled with his over eagerness, provided Valery with a sensation akin to losing her virginity again, a more subdued burning of her sensitive and private skin all things considered, at least until her cunt adjusted to the intrusion and produced more slick to properly coat his shaft.

Now easily coming in and out of her, his thrusts picked up a steady pace. Thor freed Valery´s breasts and sucked her nipples in his usual agressive way, eliciting the familiar pleasurable pain she craved. “Oh, daddy...I love when you try to milk me---so good...so fucking good!”

Valery could feel his smile; he continued to thrust inside of her but moved his mouth from her breasts to her neck. “Daddy wants your milk...the more he sucks you, the earlier it will come.”

They were both nearing their releases, her inner muscles squeezing his member, him giving her as hard and deep as he could until she felt the warmth of his load leaking from her legs...he continued for a bit longer until he was sure she came,  his name on her lips as they enjoyed the after bliss of their coupling.

 

***

Asgard was everything Thor had said, both the good and the bad.

The whole place seemed to have been built in gold. It was a bit tacky in Valerý´s opinion, but the grandeur of the Realm Eternal simply could not be missed, a place that was synonym to power and where pride ruled.

It was clear that Thor was loved and  well, no wonder, for he made it extremely easy to the people of Asgard to do so, by walking through the markets, visiting their shops and playing with the few children in such an unassuming matter that had Valery in awe of him.

Unfortunately, the thunderer was unable to transfer some of his popularity to his lover and Valery was welcomed with suspicion and disinterest.

Except for Frigga, who was overjoyed to know she would be a grandmother, and the warrior´s three, too loyal to even question Thor´s choice in partner, Valery was all but ignored by the Aesir , apparently taking their lead from the Allfather, known to look down on mortals.

On the third day of her stay, Thor finally had the closed door meeting with Odin. Valery spent those hours shadowing Frigga and watching the Vanir perform many duties as a Queen.

Then it was supper time and Valery sat near Volstagg and Hogun, the lowborn members of Thor´s entourage. She did not mind as they were good company in their own way, but it was evident that things could not go on like this forever.

She looked forward for the time Thor would join her and tell all what that had transpired between him and his father.

Valery knew that, whatever the outcome of his conversation, Thor would stay by her side.

and this was enough.

***

“My son, I thought you had learnt your lessons...why did you bring the mortal with you? “

Thor loved his family, but after learning of Loki's true origins and observing first hand the coldness with which Odin had treated his brother's death, he now saw the Allfather in a different light, more as a skilled politician than a caring family member.

He would not back down: “ Lady Val carries my child and it is only fair that we stay together during her pregnancy. She is my true mate and there is nothing you can do that will change that, father.”

In his wanderings, Odin had met and laid with several midgardians; many of the Aesir had done the same through the centuries and sired children with those lesser, yet appealing, beings. He understood the attraction and the responsibility of caring for the offspring- all too natural, he must admit- but to flaunt such relationship ? It was a disgrace.

“She has no business living among us, son. Return the woman to her family; you can visit her from time to time, even breed her again if you wish, but she cannot join the Court. If you are to take a concubine, the chances of making a powerful and political alliance with Alfheimr or Vanaheimr dwindle.”

Thor had been properly introduced to all the nobility and royalty of the Nine Realms and, despite Odin´s efforts, his son had refused to marry any of the available and approved choices. Jarnsaxa, a frost giant from all people, had been the only of the foreign beauties that slightly interested Thor and , for a time, he thought about proposing to Sif, a friend he could at least trust to share his life with, but then he met Valery...and everything made sense.

“I understand I cannot marry Lady Val, Father...and also that you cannot force me to marry anyone else. She is my true mate and my seed took root in her womb. “

“Should I exile you again, son? Is that what you want? “ The threat was not an empty one; Odin had done it before and  there was no one to stop him from doing it again.

Thor would not allow it: “ There is a solution for our impasse...I already spoke to Mother and she agrees it might be the best course of action for everybody involved. “

As Thor paused for a beat, Odin had to prompt his son into continuing: “ I am all ears.”

“Adoption. I could adopt Valery and make her Aesir.  Once our son is born, he would immediately be in line of succession, no question of his legitimacy . You would have a new heir  of your blood and I, my mate. “

Odin considered Thor for a moment, a line forming between his brows. The idea had merit. Unorthodox, for sure, but brilliant in its simplicity. Something he would have expected from Loki, who had always been cunning and too smart for his own good, and not from Thor. Odin could not stop the corners of his mouth from turning upside: his son was finally  _ learning _ .

“Lady Val would still be unmarried or would you...consider giving her to one of your friends for appearances sake?”

“As her legal father, I could always adopt any child born of her; appearances would already be kept by the adoption, an indirect way of making our line continue. They would have my name and carry my blood, as a grandson also carries the blood of his father´s father…”

Odin was impressed. Not happy, but impressed nevertheless. “ So, be it. Your... _ daughter  _ will further the House of Odin and no one will dare disrespect her.”

 

***

The official ceremony was quick. Frigga presented Valery with an Apple and she had to eat the whole fruit, seeds et all. Thor had said it Idun´s apples were the best and most filling of the fruits and , while it tasted awesome, Valery still prefered the apples from her mother´s pomar, but kept silent and followed the ritual.

Then she pledged her loyalty to Odin and,  by extension, Thor. Instead of a handfasting ceremony, next came the blood exchange ritual, meant to signify that Valery was joining Thor and his family as a close relation, in this case, as his daughter.

Frigga made the careful cuts in their wrists with a ceremonial dagger and they said the words before an audience. Their blood mixed with  wine in a chalice and they drank from it.

The original intent of the blood binding ritual was to make brothers from members of different families. Valery knew that in the old norse tales, this basically meant one would be bound to revenge the death of the other and not necessarily give the blood siblings access to inheritance, but since Thor was to address Val officially as his  _ daughter,  _ the social meaning would change to the one of a socially high member taking under his wing a lower one.

In this case, Valery would be granted immortality, noble status and join the House of Odin as a blood daughter. As Thor would remain celibate and publically recognize Valery´s children as _of his blood_ , they would be  known as Thorsons and Thorsdottir and raised accordingly.

 

***

“There is a feast in our honour tonight.” Thor said with a smile as Valery changed into a new dress- in his colours-before his eyes. “ The Warrior´s three organized it; Sif will also be there, some other close friends and  many courtesans.”

“Don't tell me: it is an orgy, right?” Thor had made mention of some rowdy feasts among the Aesir that made Valery remember what she had read about roman aristocracy during their Empire, the kind of socially accepted debauchery between friends and business partners, a precursor of sorts for diplomacy, but with sex…

“Clever little girl you are. Come here.” He gestured to his lap and Valery, now all dressed in red, moved towards him and sat. Her face immediately went to his neck and she started nuzzling it as he spoke. “Daddy wants to show his friends how happy you make him...do you think you can do that? Put up a small show for them? No need for us to join their party once it gets wild.”

They had agreed be to exclusive, neither wanting to share body fluids with others.

“You are such a dirty old man, daddy…” Valery was already wet just at the thought of engaging in public sex. “ But you know better, don´t you? “

“My beautiful daughter…” a finger already playing with her folds as they kissed and spoke. “ we must save your passion for later...they wait us...stop tempting your Lord Father, or I will punish your insolence.”

The last time Thor had punished Valery, she limped for a day...she surely would not like to attend a party, even if it was an orgy, reeking of sex and barely able to move, so she quickly stood up and went to her vanity, brushing her hair before Thor would get carried away.

***

The get together was indeed a private affair, as far as Asgard goes, and Fandral, the dashing, was hosting the event. He was a jarl in his own right and owned a well sized property in the outskirts of the city. As he was still unmarried, his sister, Lady Syn, a prominent lady in waiting of Queen Frigga,  managed his household and was now acting as co-hostess for the party.

“The woman of the hour arrived!” Fandral announced to the guests and, with a flourish gesture, went to kiss Valery´s hand. “ As beautiful as always, Lady Val!”

“The Lady is already claimed, my friend...there are still many fishes in the pond for you though. I see you went above and beyond to gather the finest flowers of our gardens!” Valery could not even get jealous because Thor was simply stating the obvious: Fandral had only invited the most exquisite courtesans for this feast and even the quiet Hogun was smiling, deep in conversation with a strawberry blond beauty.

They were ushered inside the main Hall and, since they were among friends, Thor did not hold back, his hands possessively helding Valery by her waist as they spoke with the guests and , when they finally sat, Thor took a comfortable chair and had Valery on his lap.

Nobody raised an eyebrow as their Prince continued to address his lover by her formal title of “daughter” while kissing and touching her rather freely. When the night progressed and couples started being formed, before someone approached them Thor whispered to Val: “ Tis time, little girl”

He then turned to Fandral :” Friend, thank you for the invitation. I am afraid my daughter is tired and we will leave shortly. As you know, I must tuck her in bed---but first, she is thirsty and needs something to drink.”

It was Valery´s cue. She tried her best to act seductively, biting her lower lip as she fell on her knees and unlaced Thor´s breeches . She knew the party stopped, that all eyes were on her and that Thor, the God who dickmatized her, was painfully erect, his balls filled with a load of warm semen and dammn her, but she was so aroused by it all that she feels her private lips clapping and, most curiously, her intimate flesh is already swollen, even though Thor had not fucked her yet.

Thor had explained the Aesir saw oral sex as a sort of submission, that many women would seldom do it and, by the reaction, the guests were truly entranced by the spetacle, as Valery was clearly enjoying herself.

“Such a talented mouth, my daughter has!” Thor boasted loud enough for everybody to hear. Valery had her curls tied in a high and messy bun on purpose, so that their audience could see her face as she serviced Thor, her plump lips around his wide girth, her tongue swirling and spreading slick on the tip of his massive cock...she wants them to admire the effort she was pulling by swallowing all of it , going from its base to its head and then down again, pleasuring Thor- her daddy- and not ashamed of it.

Giving some rest to her jaw, Valery pumped Thor hard as she worked on his balls. Usually, she would massage his prostate, but he had asked her specifically _not_ to due to all the stigma associated with  _ ergi _ , the term for unmanly. This meant that his release would be somewhat delayed and, although she was indeed enjoying engaging him in public, she wanted to exercise some amount of power over her lover by making him lose control.

So, she took a risk and did something they had not really tried before. Still stroking Thor's length, Valery masterfully freed her breasts with her left hand. They were even bigger now at this early stage of pregnancy, and very sensitive to thetouch. Thor watched with delight as Valery placed his penis between her mounds. The pleasure is more visual than anything; she had never attempted this maneuver before, masturbating Thor with the assistance of her large breasts, his cock sandwiched in her chest, but eventually she finds a steady pace and she can see that her lover is impressed by her boldness, which was exactly what she wished in the first place.

Her mouth properly rested, Valery knows it was time to suck Thor hard and deep again. She left her breasts exposed and sweetly kissed the tip of his cock; she then took the plunge and swallowed it whole. As she expected, Thor was overcome by the sensations and moans beautifully, completely at her mercy. “ So...fucking...good…” he murmurs. He then stands up and Valery has to adjust her position and relax her throat, because she understood the meaning behind the gesture: Thor is about to fuck her mouth.

Deepthroating is more about the man than the woman, at least physically. Mentally, Valery finds herself turned on by the effect it has on Thor, who becomes a beast, incapable of uttering words, grunting until he finally explodes and his cum pours out from the corners of Valery´s mouth.

“Good, girl...such a good girl!” Thor finally pulls Valery up, kisses her mouth first and her breasts second. “I am very proud of you, my daughter, my love!”

They leave right after. When they are finally in the privacy of their chambers, Thor makes love to Valery, slow and sweetly.

 

***

The months pass; Valery is very close from her due date and asks Thor to bring her mother. She needs some emotional support, someone to talk to. Thor is always with her and very attentive to her desires. They sleep together every night and his touch now is light, almost reverential. Valerie loves their intimacy and everything associated with it. They take long strolls and sometimes even camp around the lake. She brought the playstation with her, so they can watch their favorite movies and  they even play Assassin´s creed sometimes, which is always fun.

However, Thor is pretty much a mountain of testosterone and, although Valery is now good friends with Frigga and has made many female acquaintances, nothing substitutes mother´s love.

Ada comes bringing many baby clothes and her daughter´s favorite sweets. “Pregnancy becomes you, Val, you look so beautiful. But I know better: how does it feel? The last weeks can be very uncomfortable…”

Valery could not but agree; her back and feet were killing her, and she could scarcely sleep more than three hours straight, as the baby insisted in paryting inside her belly. “ I have no idea how you managed carrying twins. Truly, there is only one baby here and I feel like I am bursting!”

“Why do you think I did not want the experience again? Your father tried to convince me many times...when I finally relented, he died.” It had been almost three years since, but her mother , despite being young and gorgeous, refused to move on and this broke Valery´s heart.

“Oh, mother...I am sorry to hear you and dad were trying for a baby when he died.”

Ada offered Valery a sad smile and changed the subject :” So, do you know if it is boy or a girl? There is something called Soul Forge around here, right?”

_ How does mother know about it? “Yes _ , there is, but we chose to be surprised. I suspect Frigga knows it. Thankfully, she is very discreet.”

Much to Valery´s dismay, Ada is quite the sensation in Asgard and receives invitation after invitation, making friends wherever she goes. Fandral is clearly smitten and follows Valery´s mother around like a lost puppy.

She mentally rolls her eyes.

_ Whatever. _

Ada is often in Frigga´s company and the two take to have tea together. Valery has a strange feeling about it, like her mother is _hiding_ something from her, but before she confronts Ada, it is already time for Thor to bring her mother back to Earth and also, to meet with the Avengers.

Valery would have loved to go,  to spend some time with her friends, but at such a late stage of her pregnancy, she is unable to travel.

Valery cries for the first time in ages as her mother comes to say goodbye: “ Please, be strong...soon you will have your baby and also, all your family around you. Wait and see.”

“Oh, do you mean that Narfi is coming to visit next time?”

Ada smiles. “ Yes, dear...you will see.”


	4. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beloved character makes his entrance !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I got sidetracked but yes, I will finish this small story, luckily to your liking, in the coming days.

Valery was tired.

Her feet were sore, her belly, huge and her _boyfriend-husband-babydaddy-daddy_   ( she was as confused as anyone when it came to her relationship with Thor) had a libido the size of his biceps. One night, it became almost _too_ much to cope with. Valery had gone to bed early. She was thankful that Thor had been sent to Alfheimr to take part in a military exercise since she needed a rest from all the sex they were having.

Not to mention that the baby had been restless, kicking and moving inside of her almost non stop, leaving her no free time to actually relax and enjoy the last days of the pregnancy, someting she had foolishly expected to be able to do.

Valery was _so_ tired she did not realize she had drifted into some deep sleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. The last months had been both marvellous and diffcult: Asgard would never be home, but Valery loved Thor and could not imagine her life without him anymore.

She was also learning magic of all things. Apparently, Valery had some in her, enough to be detected by the Soul forge, most possibly because she was carrying Thor's baby. The Aesir was a magical race; they might be more concerned about war and developed a reticence towards Seidr that was not to be found among other races for what Valery had heard, but they indeed had magical cores, regardless if they chose to pursue this path or not.

Frigga was confident in Valery´s future as a volva : “ My son, Loki, was a very talented student. I hope that one day you will become as proficient as he. It would help Thor immensely when he takes the Throne, Valery. I always thought Loki would be there to support his brother, but it was not what the Norns had weaved for them. My sons will never be as close as I expected them to be and I must learn to accept it.”

Valery felt simpathy towards Frigga, a mother still waiting for her son to return.

***

Thor started the day in the best way possible: by fucking Valery hard and slow. 

He woke up first, turned to her side of the bed and saw a beautiful, sweet smile plastered on her face.  _ Little girl is dreaming.  _ Not wanting to disturb her peace- well, actually, just wishing to spicy things up for the both of them- Thor silently moved closer to Valery, more specifically to that part of her anatomy he so loved.

As he had suspected,  Valery was  _indeed_ having a wet dream. _Naughty girl_. He found her knickers drenched in her juices and felt his cock hardened. 

Valery´s eyes fluttered, but remained shut as Thor´s fingers caressed her dilated folds. Her pearl, that lovely pinky, meaty spot, grabbed his attention. Fascinated, Thor watched her clit taking the shape of a small cock, he carefully manipulating the secret protuberance with tenderness and subtlery since any harsh movement might wake his beautiful lover up.

Despite his best efforts, she was coming out of her slumber. Now unable to resist the sight of an obviously aroused and willing Valery, Thor grabbed his rock hard gigantic cock and poked her entrance, teasing the welcoming slit with the weight of his firm member. The girl beneath him, not fully awake yet, made some incoherent noises, but Thor continued to play with her nether region, smearing his pre cum on the dripping wet pussy, decision  of fucking her already made.

Breakfast would be served in half an hour. Thor sighted.  _ I have no other choice than to wake up my beautiful girl.  _ She spread her legs for him instinctively, her perfectly shaped cunt guiding his manhood through that tight, moist, sweet channel and when Thor hit her core with a deep thrust ,Valery was immediately transported from her most pleasant dreams to an even more pleasant reality, her God of Thunder in all his glory, taking great pleasure in her body and giving it to her in equal measure.

“Thor---oh--- _ daddy _ !”

The Thunderer continued increasing the pace, reaching a feverish rhythm in less than a minute, his balls colliding with Val´s rear as he moved in and out. “Gotta---wake up---little girl!”

Valery wanted even more of that glorious cock, arching her back and begging Thor to give her harder, deeper. His face, red with the effort, beautiful with the eagerness of his desire, turned into a mask of lust as he neared his climax, finally enjaculating his load in her hearth.

Thor smiled; it was the best way to start his days indeed.

They had a quick shower and went to Frigga´s chambers to have breakfast. Odin, thankfully, was not present; the AllFather still disliked Valery and was only civil to her because she carried the heir of Asgard, her position as member of the Royal family, albeit a lesser one, made it impossible for Odin to show his displeasure openly and would only make things more difficult with Thor.

The meal had been prepared in accordance to Valery´s diet and included fresh fruits, a selection of white cheeses, whole meal bread and eggs. Thor had developed a taste for bacon and fried eggs since his forced vacation on Earth and the dish was now a staple of Asgardian cuisine, as the Royals dictated much of the trends in customs and fashions.

“Val “ Frigga said in her calm, placid voice. “I took the liberty of asking Lady Sif to accompany you to the market. She should be here in five minutes. It has come to my attention that your personal servants are perhaps too shy in explaining you how to deal with the merchants. You need someone like Sif, who is known to strike good bargains, to understand how the value of our currency. “

While it was true that Valery´s helpers would simply hand the merchants the money and that she, in turn, had not the slightest clue of how much things actually costed, Frigga clearly wanted to spend some alone time with her son. Valery disliked subterfuges and  preferred honesty in all things and saw no problems in a mother wanting to speak with a son.

“ That is a nice idea; thank you, Frigga. For future reference, I do not mind if you need some alone time with Thor. He is your son. I would have not minded at all.”

“Oh dear, you are absolutely right.” To her credit, Frigga looked slightly ashamed of being called out. “ I just thought it would be wise to combine my needs with yours; it was not my intention to make you feel left out, Val. As you said, there will be times  when I will need to speak with Thor in private and yes, I should be able to tell you so. I am glad to know you did not take it personally.”

Lady Sif arrived and, after exchanging courtesies with both Thor and the Queen, left taking Valery with her.

Thor was a bit disappointed with his mother´s behaviour and made her aware of the fact. “Mother, you should trust Val. She has been nothing but courteous and accommodating to you and even Father. She is making great progress in her education and, although she  knows that she cannot take a more prominent role in the court, she understands how things work here.” Striving to make his point absolutely clear before they moved on to what Frigga wanted to say, Thor concluded.” No need to treat her as a simpleton. So, is there something I can do for you, Mother?”

“Yes, there is, son, and you will understand why I could not say it in front of Val.” Frigga took a deep breath before continuing. “ It is about your brother. Thor, some weeks ago, a visitor came to me saying that Loki was alive. She was very... _persuasive_ in her arguments. I was skeptical, of course. It sounded too good to be true. This visitor, however, gave me enough details for me to be able to investigate her alegations. To my utter delight, I found out that indeed, it is true, Thor: Loki is alive!”

Thor missed his brother dearly. Looking back at their upbringing and their last days together, Thor could see _why_ Loki had gone mad with resentment and jealousy.

_ I had not been a good brother to him, but he had tried to be a good brother to me until  I went to Jotunheimr and he gave up. _

Thor would do _anything_ to bring Loki back. “ Tell me.”

“The _Titan_ has him, Thor; Thanos has been torturing my boy. I alerted Odin of the dangers Thanos represents, but now that he is old and battle weary, Odin is more cautious about acting. Regardless of Odin´s motoves not to act, the situation is dire and your brother has not much time left before he finally breaks and agrees to do Thanos´ bidding. Whatever plans the Titan has, it does not bode well for Asgard or the Universe for that matter. Your Father thinks he can somehow...outsmart Thanos but I know better. Thor...I need you to get your friends,go and rescue Loki as stealthy as possible. Make it look like he managed to break free., that the whole prison rebelled... “

Loki was being guarded by the Chitauri in a small planet of Thanos possession, a prison planet of sorts. Frigga would not reveal her sources, but knowing where to find, Frigga had been able to see Loki and where he was being held; she even spoke to him through their mother-son bond and urged Loki to wait, that they would come to rescue him in a week's time.

“ I could not ask for much longer than that, Thor...Loki is almost giving up. “

The plan was for Thor, Sif and the Warrior´s Three take one of the Chitauri ships that had been confiscated by the Asgardian Sky Patrols and fly to this planet. Frigga had developed a potion that would turn Thor and his friends into Chitauris. The change would be solid, but only for an hour. Loki had asked his mother to go to his chambers and retrieve a tracker of his creation; the contraption would be able to lead Thor to his brother´s location, as Loki was constantly being moved from one cell to the other.

“You cannot be seen, Thor; Thanos is not to know Asgard rescued Loki. I already have all prepared for your brother to live in another planet, at least for as long as Thanos is still a threat. If you find a way of disrupting the prison, making Thanos believe it was an internal security problem that caused his inmates to flee or revolt, it would serve us well. But do not rescue anybody other than Loki and leave that planet in less than an hour.”

 

***

Thanos had not given his prison mini planet a name; apparently, he saw no reason to as it would be eventually destroyed one day...

Thor was able to get his crew back and the plan took shape: Hogun would be piloting the Chitauri ship and stay behind waiting for Thor, Fandral and Vostagg to return with Loki. They would fly away as soon as Loki was safe inside, and hopefully the guards would be too busy dealing with a rebellion to pursue them.

As expected, Lady Sif did not want to lift a finger to rescue her childhood nemesis.” You are about to become a father, Thor! How can you risk your life for Loki, who tried to kill you? I do not understand…”

“Exactly because I am about to become a father is that I forgave my brother, Sif. A lifetime of good deeds and harmless pranks cannot be undone by a week of madness. I cannot forget that Loki turned on us, but you know very well that our own behaviour had been equally appalling, that we gave him enough reasons for breaking bad. We have our own share of terrible decisions and big mistakes to answer for. How could I sleep at night, telling my son about our adventures with Loki, if I decide to pass the opportunity to savie his life and starting anew with him?”

Sif still saw no point; Volstagg tried to put an end to the discussion, urging all to focus on the plan. “ Enough, Sif. Thor has decided to forgive his brother and we should support him. How many times Loki saved our lives? We have life debts we need to pay…”

“...and you should let go of this ridiculous feud with Loki! Fine, you _had_ beautiful blond hair once, but you look much better as a raven haired Shieldmaiden. “ Fandral smiled at his memories. “ Let´s be honest: you were just an insipid blond back then, worried about marrying Thor and birthing his babies. Frigga was even training you to become a Goddess of Family, remember? You got so pissed at Loki that you took the sword for the first time to kill him. I say we all must thank Loki for the prank:  you would never have became _the_ Lady Sif we know and love had Loki not pranked you.”

Sif would never voiced her agreement, but agreed she did.

***

An adventure had been just what Thor needed.

Of course, all that pregnancy sex was making him a very, _ very _ happy god, but spending time with his childhood friends and pulling some heroic stunts was simply too good.

The small prison planet was a dump; the Chitauri was not a race known for its intellectual prowesses and they managed to enter the place without a problem, the guards not even blinking an eye.

Normally, Thor would have been suspicious of how _perfectly_ their plan was playing out, but everybody knew the ugly warrior race was not one to ask questions or have any initiative, especially with a boss like Thanos, who killed first and asked later.

Only after locating Loki and retrieving him from his cell Fandral initiated part 2 of their rescue mission, freeing a couple of strong, bloodthirsty prisoners when their guards were on lunch break and arming them.

The prison was in utter chaos as they boarded the ship and left the damn planet.

 

***

Loki had been on the verge of breaking when his mother-  _ Frigga _ \- managed to contact him through dreams. 

“Your brother will come for you.” she said before disappearing in a fog, his mind closing the communication channel as he awoke already back in the torture chamber.

So, he held out, half believing he was finally going crazy, half hoping he was not and that Thor would indeed appear and bring him back to safety. The truth was, Loki had gambled in anger, and lost. Despair soon overcame him as he fell into the void. He prayed for death, for release, but being a God, he had the disadvantage of immortality.

Loki was reduced to a shell of his former self when Thor finally came for him; they exchanged no words, as it would break the Thunderer´s disguise, the trickster following the guards to what he assumed it would be another round of painful torture, until he was ushered into a ship and watched the whole prison erupting into rebellion before they finally flown away.

Five minutes into their trip, the disguice wore off and Loki saw that indeed, Thor had come for him. 

“ I never thought I would say that, but I am glad to see you, Thor.”

“And I you, Loki. “ The blond answered with a smile. “ Mother prepared you some potions that will build up your strength as we travel to our destination; I recommend you take them every two hours...or was it three hours? “

Loki rolled his eyes; it seems that anything not to do with violence or unnecessary displays of strength could not enter that thick skull. “Just hand me the potions and I will be able to ascertain proper dosages and times.“

As Loki carefully analysed the potions, smelling its scent and observing its viscosity, Thor spoke : “ Before you ask, we are not taking you to Asgard; Father does not have a forgiving nature and has been kept in the dark about this mission.”

“Where are you taking me? Alfheim? Vanaheim?”

Thor shook his head. “ No, we are travelling to Midgard, where you are to remain until Thanos is defeated. For the sake of appearances, mother will continue to mourn your loss and you are not to contact any of us. If you need to send us a message or think your position undercover is in danger, you are to refer to my associates in  Midgard, a group of warriors called Avengers.”

_ From all places, Midgard?  _ This was an unexpected turn of events. Thor went on explaining how Midgard was constantly changing and that their technology would soon catch up with theirs, but Loki hardly heard him.

“Mother has already organized everything; you are to live comfortably and well. She also enlisted a midgardian woman to be your assistant.”

“How strange...mother sending me to Earth of all places…” Loki murmured.

Even though nobody could accuse Thor of being the most observant of gods, that Loki used the denomination _Earth_ instead of Midgard made the thunderer curious. “ Good to see you are already observing local customs, Loki; this exile will be very difficult if you treat midgardians with open contempt , or try to enslave them.”

“Believe me, I would never dream of that,  _ brother _ ."

Thor was legitimately confused by Loki´s answer: did his brother mean that midgardians would be beneath having him as a ruler, or that he would really behave this time around?

“You know, they are not bad, the midgardians...in fact, I was able to make good friends amongst them and even found my mate there, Loki. She is an amazing woman, you would approve of her…”

“...highly doubtful: you always go for tits and no brains. “ Loki joyfully completed; he secretly enjoyed the fact that Thor had been so unlucky in love, his older brother´s poor choices extending into his personal life as well. “ Unless you have finally learned your lesson and searched for a real woman, someone who could follow into the footsteps of Frigga and be more than a beautiful face and perfect body.”

“Oh, but I did, brother...and she is amazing! I am glad I had been saddled with all those harpies and never settled down, otherwise I would have not be able to make Val mine…”

Loki did not hear the last part: he had dozed off, his body finally succumbing to the potions effect and the excitment of escaping captivity. He spent the next hours in deep sleep and only woke up when they were arriving at one of the Asgard´s lunar stations, from where Heimdall would be able to open the Bifrost and transport Thor and Loki to Midgard.

 

***

Loki felt himself almost fully recovered; he took a shower and changed into his old clothes before joining the rest of the crew- which he assumed to be the Warriors Three- for a much needed meal.

He was not disappointed: Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun were quick to receive Loki with open arms, with the blond Aesir being the most effusive in his enthusiasm, but the real surprise was the presence of Sif and, most interestingly, that she did not scowl at his appearance or made any remarks on the circumstances surrounding Loki's fall from grace.

Instead, Sif merely said “hello”, finished her plate and left to her assigned cabin.

“So, friends, I heard a rumour that Thor has found a new lady love…” Loki prompted and Fandral almost jumped at the comment and started talking:

“Oh, the Lady Val is more than your brother´s love, I am afraid: she is to be the mother of his heir…”

Loki was momentaneously speechless: this meant that Thor had been strong enough to overcome Odin's opposition and married the midgardian, for no bastards would be allowed in the line of succession.

_ Who would have thought? The Allfather accepting a mortal in his Court...or being forced to. _

“Pray tell, how this happened? Thor marrying into the line of men is definitely a step down in the eyes of the Allfather.” Then a distressing thought crossed Loki's mind. “ Is Odin... _ sick _ ?”

Thor chose this moment to finally join them in the common room: “No, brother; Father is old, but well” Smirking, the blond went on to explain the scheme to his dark haired brother: 

“ Despite being made a citizen of Asgard and be given an apple, my Val is still a commoner and the AllFather never agreed to a marriage between both of us. I, however, found a loophole and adopted Val as my daughter, making her son my heir. As long as I do not marry another-  _ and I won´t _ \- Magni will be my undisputed heir.”

Loki laughed; this move went to show that Thor, after all, had brains!

Still, he could not resist :“Well, she surely is an amazing woman: it is not everyday that a daughter is mother to her own grandson!”

 

***

The beautiful woman waiting for Thor at the agreed meeting point - at the top of the Empire State Building- all but jumped in Loki's arms and burst in tears between kisses and whispers.

Thor´s jaw dropped;he might have even skipped a heartbeat or two from the shock of seeing Valerý mother, Ada, sucking the life out of Loki's mouth.

“Ah...err…” Thor cleared his throat. “You are clearly _ very _ comfortable with each other...care to explain, Lady Ada?”

For what Thor knew, Valéry´s father had died a couple of years prior and her mother, Ada, had not “ moved on” as her daughter put it.

_ "Mother is not even forty and dad is not coming back, but she insists there is no one out there that would ever come close and I can see why she thinks that, as they were ridiculously happy together.” _

Loki was the one who tried to answer Thor- Ada was too busy dry humping the God of Mischief to even care : “ Brother, this is my wife, Ada...I met her during one of my many travels and we fell in love. As I feared Odin´s reaction, we decided to start our family here, on Earth, far from Asgardian politics. “

“But she is  _ mortal _ , Loki…” Thor said in confusion; one of the reasons to bring Valery home was for Odin to grant her the benefit of the Apple of Idunn, as Thor could not bear the thought of losing his mate.

“No, she is not, brother; I tricked Idun into granting me an extra apple and my Ada was smart enough to germinate its seeds with the help of my magic.” Then Loki said triumphantly: “ Our backyard has our own apple tree and our children were raised eating its fruits. The effect is not as potent, but I tested them at birth and they will live at least well over five hundred years…”

Ada, happy to have her husband back and all too eager to get rid of Thor and spending some alone and adult time with Loki, ended the conversation by gently telling the thunderer he was needed elsewhere: “ Thor, thank you for bringing Loki back, now I believe you have business to attend in Asgard.”

Before Thor screamed at Heimdall, Ada sheepishly added: “ Do not worry: I will bring Loki up to date to the latest news in our family.”

 

***

Thor arrived numb from all the revelations - Loki had not only been living a double life, but was also the father of his Valery!- and barely had time to arrange his thoughts as he was summoned by Lady Eir.

Valery´s water had broke.

Thor had heard Val screaming on the top of her lungs, but not from pain- never from pain- and it broke his heart to witness the woman he loved going through all  _ that _ to bring their son into the world.

It almost made Thor regret having impregnated the girl in the first place.

_ Almost. _

As he held Valery´s hands as she pushed, Thor considered the implications: his lover was half Jötunn and not only that, but from the main Royal Line.

Loki would not  be Magin´s uncle, but his grandfather.

_ Thank the Norns I did not have time to share  with Loki the details of my sexual life with Valery! _

And then, her screams were silenced by the sounds of their newborn son - big, pink, blond Magni- greedily suking from Valéry´s breasts, the most beautiful and unspoiled imagine Thor had ever witnessed.

Thor kissed Valery´s forehead: “ You did well, my love...you did well!”.

He was immensely grateful. After living over two thousand years, he had finally met the woman of his dreams and now, they had a family.

Life was perfect.

_ Or almost. _

_ If only Loki would not kill me for defiling his daughter... _

  
  
  



	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally comes to terms with Thor and Valer´s relaionship, but there are lines that should never be crossed.

As expected, Loki's reaction to the news that he was to become a grandfather to Thor's son was _not_ a good one: he ranted for days on end, calling Thor a “ mindless oaf” who disgraced his innocent daughter or openly labelling his brother a “ perverted god of limited talent”. 

Luckily, the only audience he had, Ada, was set in providing her husband with enough distractions and prevent Loki from attempting to murder his adopted brother a second time around.

They remained in their vineyard, barely leaving for anything other than visiting the local markets or goint to the movies, something that Loki enjoyed immensely. Ada did not leave him alone, not even to travel to Asgard to meet their grandson, Magni.

It would be years before Loki could set foot in Asgard again and although Ada was very thankful that Frigga had heard her and organized her husband´s rescue mission, she had to stay by Loki´s side in the family dispute. Ada only hoped the wait for Thanos defeat would not be a long one, since they needed to finally address the many problems in the Asgardian Royal Family before they could really start a new life together.

In all fairness, Ada _agreed_ with Loki : their daughter deserved more than being a barely tolerated concubine. However, she also reminded herself that Valery was an adult, perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and that Thor was a good man .

Valery, in Ada´s opinion, had chosen the father of her child well.

***

Loki, out of boredom according to him, joined the war effort against Thanos and worked alongside Thor and the Avengers, anarrangement that, if not entirely without its problems, proved to be a successful one.

Due to their combined efforts, the Titan did not get a hold of all the Infinity Stones and was defeated a year after Loki´s rescue from his prison, dying by the hands of a mediocre ( in Loki's estimation) midgardian hero called Ant Man, who entered inside Thanos body and poisoned the villain with a substance called bleach.

 

***

“Thanos is dead and the remaining Chitauri are returning to... _wherever_ they came from.” 

Loki had negotiated a peace treaty with the leaders of the warrior´s race; the truth was, nobody was interested in the Chitauri for what they were.

“Will I finally be allowed the honour of meeting my grandson?”

“Well” said Thor “Odin might still trial you for what he calls past offenses, but I am positive you would not be jailed or anything.”

“Why do you think Odin would not want my head?”

“He is senile, Loki...we have been ignoring him for months; Mother is the one to rule as we speak.”

 

***

Loki return to Asgard was as bittersweet as he had anticipated.

Odin was indeed a shadow of his former self. It was said that the stress of Hel threatening rebellion had only accelerated the Allfather´s descent into old age. Loki´s eldest daughter ruled the underworld and feared that Odin´s inaction face Thanos would place her own Queendom in jeopardy.

“ I am overworked as it is and receiving millions of souls at once is beyond our present and bear future capabilities. Helheim was a dump when I came there and I have no wish of spending centuries to organize it all over again…”

Hel had on good authority that Thanos would not openly attack Asgard; apparently, he had developed some sort of curse that would make the population sick. This was , of course, bad news for Hel: technically speaking, their deaths would be considered natural ones, or at least they would not die in battle and be granted a place in Valhalla.

"If half of Asgard dies from this curse, they will end up in Helheim. As I said before, I do not have the resources to receive them in the coming years. You either do something, Allfather, or I will do it for you.”

Thor met with his niece many times until she was convinced that, despite Odin, Asgard was indeed working to defeat Thanos. “We are deeply involved in the war effort, Hel...do not assume just because Odin is old and weak that Asgard is the same: Frigga now rules in all but name; I am organizing and training our troops under Odin´s nose and Loki is tracking the last infinity stones. “

Loki had not expected a warm welcoming from Odin and, at first, he was treated with the same cold indifference that the Allfather treated Valerie and her son, Magni; only on his deathbed, Odin mellowed enough to call Loki “son” and to hold the chubby and cherubic toddler for the last time.

Frigga had almost died from the wounds she received fighting the Dark Elves in the previous decade and their poisoned blades had left not only an ugly scar on the AllMother´s left shoulder, but also uncomfortable side effects such as migraines and a weakened heart. Lady Eir was treating the Queen of Asgard to the best of her abilities, but it was clear that Frigga would have to retire from public life in the coming years to focus on her health, or she would die before Magni was old enough to start training at arms.

So, Thor had no other choice but to become King.

This time around, Loki agreed the Thunderer was the best choice, but insisted that Valery would be made Queen.“Midgard all but saved Asgard from Thanos; an alliance with them through my half midgardian daughter is indeed a good one...or so we tell the nobles. They have no other choice them to follow your lead. Odin is gone and with him, his prejudices.”

“I am of the same mind, brother. You, however, are the one they call _silvertongue_ …”

Loki maneuvered the nobility to their side in less than a month, attending enough banquetes and visiting old matrons and young jarls alike until he was sure Valery would be finally accepted. Not everybody could be swayed by him, of course, but he managed to have the majority on their side and this was more than enough.

And  it was Loki who placed the Crown upon his daughter's head.

 

***

Since the coronation, Loki and Ada divided their time between their vineyard and Asgard. Loki was a political animal after all and Thor needed a diplomat with a softer touch than his own.

They agreed that the God of Mischief should not work full time as a Prince of Asgard- his presence was still disruptive in some circles- but it would be a waste not to make use of Loki's many talents. Even his detractors had to agree: Odin had afforded Loki the best of education and it would have been simply unafir to tax payers not to have the God of Lies pay back by working for Asgard.

From Loki's perspective, he was simply returning to the life he lived before, only this time, instead of leaving his copy behind every time he was to secretly visit his family on Earth, Loki would do it openly and without fear of discovery.

Queen Valery was always mindful of her responsibilities, but managed to squeeze enough time to visit her family and friends on Earth as often as she could, with Thor joining her on occasion.

Frigga´s health improved dramatically since she stepped down from the role of AllMother, but a Goddess like her would never be really idle and as such, when both Thor and Valery were away, Frigga would stay behind to hear petitions and sign documents in their stead.

Spring came again and Valery had the wish to see the vineyard; Thor decided he also needed some days off, so Heimdal once again opened the Bifrost and they left Asgard for a few days in the capable hands of Thor´s mother.

 

***

They went for a walk after breakfast leaving Magni with Ada at the swimming pool.

When they passed through a _certain_ tree, the memories of their encounter assaulted Thor and his cock, as usual, responded almost immediately.

“Come, little girl... _ I need you. _ ”

Valery would never fully understand the nature of their sexual bond, but she had since long accepted it as part of her life. Thor wanted her and she wanted him back; it was what it was, no explanations needed, no questions asked.

He found her wet and willing as his knee parted her legs and he discarded the lovely knickers she was wearing. Thor´s fingers, covered in Valery´s private moisture, guided his cock inside; it slid as perfectly and smoothly as he came to get used to and soon his member was enveloped in that tight, delicious, sweet quim of hers.

Valery wrapped her legs around Thor's waist as he fucked her rather furiously. She liked the intensity of his lust and welcomed the tiny bit of pain she felt when he lost control, that lovely friction he managed to create when he gave her hard and good.  

Her mouth searched his for a kiss and in no time her lips were bruised from the encounter with his, big hands pulling her hair, kneading her exposed breasts or embracing her in frenzied excitement.

“Thor---fuck--- _ Thor _ !”

That greedy cunt demanded each drop of his seed; it was drinking from his cock, those inner muscles squeezing even more of his prick until there is nothing left.

_Heaven._

Thor came with a grunt as Valery screamed his name.

 

***

Loki found Ada swimming with their grandson.

One look at her husband and Ada knew _something_ was wrong.

She got Magini out of the pool and changed him into dry clothes; when the small boy was safely in front of the TV watching cartoons, the woman came for her husband, who had by then locked himself in his study.

“Loki, is there something wrong?”

The dark haired man stared at her: “ Yes.” he said. “ I just saw my brother fucking our daughter like the animal he is…”

“Oh...well, they do seem to relax here a bit too much, I agree, but you should not be scandalized. Valery and Thor are very happy together and it is not like we have not traumatized our children with our sex life before, so this might have made Valery not be utterly concerned about our sensibilities.”

Loki took a deep breath; he knew that Thor could not help himself around his daughter. He had spent enough time in Asgard to hear the rumours about their escapades. He would never admit it, but he was happy for them: Thor had not disrespected or dishonoured Valery and had made her Queen.

His daughter had a good husband, one who protected and loved her as she deserved.

But still...even him had _limits:_ “ The bastard is spoiling our tree... _the tree,_ Ada! Our favorite spot! Now it is ruined...I could never fuck you there again!”

Ada nodded; Loki was very territorial and that tree indeed had a great significance for them.

She understood her husband´s frustration.

However, it was not the end of the world.

Offering Loki a sweet smile, Ada finally said: “ We just need to find us another tree, that is all…”

  
  
  



End file.
